


Heading South

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot, what plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heading South

Boromir starts with Aragorn's mouth -- a gentle, almost teasing kiss, but only for a moment, before the other man kisses back. Boromir pulls away, explores lower, the point of Aragorn's chin, scratchy with stubble, and then feels the apple of his throat bob as he swallows. Explores, with his tongue, the hollows beneath Aragorn's collarbones.

"Enough, Boromir," Aragorn murmurs, but he will not be deterred. Inch by inch, he travels the path down the other man's body with fingers, lips, tongue. They will leave on another journey in the morning, but for now, this territory is his to explore.


End file.
